The invention relates to a light, especially, a taillight, for motor vehicles comprising at least one light means arranged behind a light screen at the peripheral edge of the housing.
Known taillights are equipped with a light means that is positioned on the housing wall behind the light screen. The light means is usually an incandescent light bulb illuminating the light screen. Frequently, the light screen is not fully illuminated by this light means.
It is an object of the present invention to design a taillight such that the light screen is illuminated across its entire surface perfectly and in a simple manner.